


Take Care Of You

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Andy, One-Shot, Other, soft, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy has a migraine, and Miranda takes care of them.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had migraines, no joke, since I was 4 years old. I have practically no memories at all from the scant few years where migraines didn't loom over me like a hawk waiting to strike.  
> So this is just a tiny little piece of Miranda comforting and loving on Andy while Andy feels like absolute shit.  
> No beta, practically un-edited, as that's how I tend to roll, so hope it's not trash LOL.  
> CBC

“Hnng.” Andy groaned as the dim bedside light flicked on, curling their legs into their chest, and tucking their face into their pillow. Their head was pounding. “Off,” they mumbled.

“Sorry, darling,” their wife whispered, voice incredibly gentle, “I know. But you need to take your meds, and eat a little bit.”

The words made Andy gag.

A cool hand brushed against their clammy temple. “I know, my darling. But not eating won’t make it better. And I have the bin right here for you, and I’m going to plug in the red light for you.”

The hand pulled away, and within seconds, the yellow hues from the light darkened, and the strain on their eyes lessened.

“There we go. I can see that feels better already.”

“Ffff-”

“Shh, it’s alright, I know. I’ll help you eat so you can keep your eyes closed. Are you ready to sit up?” Their wife’s arms reached to start moving them.

“Nnn.”

“Yes, yes, I know, but you need to eat, even if it comes back up. Do you want another hospital trip?”

Andy grunted, and relented, allowing their wife to help them into a better position to eat. They let their head loll against the headboard, eyes pressed closed but not clenched.

“Here we go, I brought something else too. Head up, please.”

Andy grunted again, scowling but following the request, and sighed at the feeling of the icy neck pillow pressing around the base of their skull. Then a loose eye mask slipped over their face, darkening the room just a little bit more. “Hmm.”

“Feel good?”

“Mmhm.”

That cool hand brushed a few sweaty strands of hair off their forehead. “Open up, darling. Let’s try some applesauce first. It’s slightly chilled.”

Andy groaned but opened their mouth, feeling the press of a spoon against their tongue. They closed their lips around it, and let Miranda pull it free gently, leaving the applesauce behind.

They gagged but swallowed it down, turning their head away. “Nnn-”

“Okay, not applesauce this time. Let’s try a few tangerine slices.”

Andy let Miranda feed them a little slice of tangerine, taking a long moment to lightly crush it between their teeth before swallowing. They opened their mouth again, and felt another piece press against their lips.

Several slices later, Andy turned their head away a second time. “Hnng.”

“That’s okay, good job eating what you did. Last thing is your medication. I’ll let you do this. Here.” Andy felt their wife’s hand press the few pills into theirs. “Put this in your mouth, and I’ll give you the water bottle.”

It took them a minute, their body shaking and clammy, but they did as instructed, lifting their hand and dumping the pills into their mouth. Instantly they felt a water bottle press into their palm, and Andy was quick to take a few swallows, feeling Miranda keeping their hand steady.

Finished, they felt utterly drained, and hiccuped on a sigh.

“Okay, darling. Let’s get you laid back down, and I’ll turn the lights out.”

Miranda did most of the work, Andy allowing their body to be moved and manipulated back into a supine position. The ice was removed from around their neck, but the eye mask stayed on, and a smaller ice pack was laid atop it, bringing a small amount of relief to the throb in their eyes.

“There we go,” Miranda murmured, patting the blankets around Andy’s body. “Now, the water bottle is on the side table, it’s one of the spill-free ones, in case you knock it over. There’s also a little plastic bowl of tangerine slices. Towel’s spread on the floor, trashbag tucked into the drawer to keep it from getting splashed, and the bucket is right there if you need it. Do you want me to stay, or check in every half-hour?”

Andy’s brain felt like mush, but Miranda was patient as they processed her words. “S’ay,” they mumbled around clattering teeth, shaking hand reaching out.

Miranda grasped it, and gave a little squeeze. “Okay, darling. Let me get the ipad, and I’ll be right back to settle beside you.” 

Andy hummed and let Miranda’s hand go, listening to soft footsteps on the carpet. Seconds later the bed dipped beside them, and a soft hand reached to rub at their shoulder, “I’m here, darling. Get some rest. I love you.”

It wasn’t easy, their body fighting against them, their emotions swelling and overflowing from the pain, but eventually sleep claimed them, Miranda’s hand rubbing soothing circles against their chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CBC


End file.
